The graphics employed by computer applications are becoming increasingly complex. For example, gaming applications commonly provide three-dimensional graphics that are animated on a real-time basis. Such graphics continue to become progressively more realistic.
As the intricacy of such graphics increases, so does the challenge for application developers. For instance, developers must debug graphics renderings that do not operate or appear correctly. Also, developers must deal with limited processing capacities. Therefore, the processing loads imposed by graphics renderings need to be analyzed and often improved to fit within such limited capacities.
Tools to test, analyze, and debug graphics are important for the development of graphics applications.